dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jeleniocyklop
Jeleniocyklop (ang. Deerclops) - potwór naczelny, król zimy, dodany w aktualizacji "Zimowe opowieści". Jest aktywny wyłącznie w czasie trwania zimy. Wygląda jak wielki jeleniopodobny stwór.Ma jedno wielkie oko, jasnoniebieską sierść, stoi na dwóch łapach i posiada grube rozbudowane rogi. Charakteryzuje się wysokim zdrowiem i potężnymi obrażeniami. Może niszczyć zbudowane struktury, powodując wypadnięcie połowy rzeczy, z których były zrobione. Jeleniocyklop jest bardzo agresywny, atakuje większość istot, które napotka. Jego monstrualne rozmiary sprawiają, iż postać znajdująca się blisko potwora, traci drastycznie zdrowie psychiczne. Jeleniocyklop wymaga 4 ataków lodowego berła do zamrożenia. Zabity, pozostawia po sobie 8 kawałków mięsa oraz oko jeleniocyklopa, które odnawia duży zapas zdrowia oraz głodu kosztem utraty zdrowia psychicznego, jest też potrzebne do zbudowania tulecytowego strażnika. Pojawia się pod koniec trwania zimy, po zabiciu go odradza się po 3 - 6 dniach. Znika podczas lata/wiosny gdy posiadamy DLC. Strategie *Możesz z nim walczyć tak jak z innymi potworami. Zaatakuj go, a następnie odskocz. Uważaj jednak, posiada on bardzo duży zasięg ataku i w DLC może cię zamrozić. *Jeleniocyklop może zostać uśpiony za pomocą fletu lub usypiającej strzałki, jednak nie śpi podczas nocy. Podpalająca Strzałka jest bardzo skuteczna przeciwko nim, jednak jeżeli chcesz uzyskać Oko Jeleniocyklopa musisz uważać, ponieważ jeśli potwór się spali, zamiast oka wypadnie popiół. Bawoły są dobrymi pomocnikami podczas zabijania jeleniocyklopa, jednak musisz mieć na sobie Bawoli kapelusz i zostać uderzonym blisko nich. *Można wywołać walkę bossów z udziałem Drzewca i Jeleniocyklopa. Musimy ścinać drzewa, aby pojawił się drzewiec, a następnie przyciągnąć za sobą Jeleniocyklopa, aby został przez niego uderzony. Jedynie drzewiec najwyższego poziomu ma szansę wygrać z Jeleniocyklopem. *Można zaprowadzić go do dużej wioski świń. *Jeśli nie chcesz, by Jeleniocyklop zniszczył Ci bazę, możesz przenocować gdzie indziej lub przespać się za pomocą mandragory/dowolnego rodzaju śpiworu. Drugą metodą jest uderzenie go jakąkolwiek bronią dystansową, po czym szybkie odbiegnięcie. Jednak nie może być skupiony na niszczeniu bazy. *Warto również wcześniej się przygotować np. zrobić pszczele miny lub inne podobne pułapki i zmusić Jeleniocyklopa do przejścia po nich. Jeżeli to go nie zabije, to napewno osłabi. *Gdy grasz Wolfgangiem, najedz się maksymalnie i uzbrój się w kask futbolowy, drewnianą zbroję i mięsną maczugę. Wtedy cały czas go uderzaj. W ten sposób szybko go zabijesz. * Możesz zaprowadzić go do Królowej Pająków. Nie ma ona zbyt dużych szans na zabicie Jeleniocyklopa, lecz poważnie go osłabi. * Warto też zaprowadzić go w pobliże macek, które mogą okazać się przydatne w jego zabiciu. * Można zaprowadzić go do Mermów. Jeśli Jeleniocyklop zaatakuje któregoś z nich, reszta rzuci się do ataku. Liczba uderzeń potrzebna do zabicia Ostrzeżenie *Kiedy Jeleniocyklop pojawia się, usłyszysz jak wyje i ryczy oraz trzęsie się ekran. Działa to na tej samej zasadzie co syczenie krampusa. *Uważaj, jeleniocyklop zadaje obrażenia obszarowe. Pamiętaj, aby mieć na sobie zbroję, inaczej zginiesz od pojedynczego ataku. Ciekawostki *Można uleczyć Jeleniocyklopa używając leczniczej maści. *W DLC - Panowanie Gigantów, Jeleniocyklop potrafi zamrażać przeciwników, w tym również postać. Aby zamrozić gracza musi wykonać dwa zamachy. Na stworzenia zazwyczaj potrzebuje jednego. *'TECHNICZNIE' jest gigantem zimy w DLC Reign of Giants. *Kiedyś w DLC Panowanie Gigantów wypadała z niego oczna parasolka. *Istnieje modyfikacja na pokazanie Jeleniocyklopa na mapie, jest to Where's my Giants? Dostępna tylko w DLC Panowanie Gigantów. Galeria Deerclops_Shot_by_Sleep_Dart.png|Spiący Jeleniocyklop RoGWebber.png|Jelenicyklop goniący Webber'a w zwiastunie DLC: Reign of Giants Jeleniocyklop - Release Trailer.png|Jeleniocyklop przedstawiony w ostatnim zwiastunie DLC Wściekły Jeleniocyklop - Release Trailer.png|Wściekły Jeleniocyklop Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Poczytalność Kategoria:Stworzenia